Unrequited
by x-bluetwist-x
Summary: Unrequited love It makes us who we are. Too bad some people just can't seem to figure it all out. [Please Review]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: I'm just basically building it off of the songfic Girl Next Door. You don't have to read GND to understand this one.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Unrequited**

**x-x-x-x-x**

_Unrequited – adj_

_1. not returned or reciprocated: unrequited love. _

_2. __not avenged or retaliated: an unrequited wrong. _

_3. __not repaid or satisfied. _

Green irises traced the page, pausing on the definition. A sudden pang of memory spread through the mind of seventeen-year-old Haruno Sakura as she read, and re-read the words. This wasn't what she was looking for, yet _unrequited_ seemed to fit every aspect of Konoha life right now. At least for her generation, it did. Everyone seemed to have someone they loved who could never return those feelings – Sakura knew every crush of every person in the village (working in the hospital gives you a lot of social knowledge), and she was the one they came to for help.

A sigh breached her lips as Sakura remembered Sasuke. No one could help her mend that hole in her heart where he used to be. _Unrequited_ was so correct, it hurt her deeply to think about it. Sasuke never loved Sakura, and she'd grown to accept that. Yet there was apart of her that still longed for him to return. She was looking ahead – towards a future that could never come true. Just like everyone else in the village who she tried to convince to look behind themselves to another love.

Ino, though she would never admit it, crushed on Kiba. Kiba adored Hinata. Hinata could be caught stealing glances at Naruto. Naruto could never get enough of Sakura. Sakura's head was in the clouds. The chain went farther back than this, but Sakura was too tired to recollect it all. She was the only one who saw the building slew of love. Oh God, it was going to become a fucking village wide orgy if she didn't stop it. But Sakura knew that she'd probably make it worse. If Naruto started to like Hinata, it could be to late. She would fall for Kiba, who would have already started to see Ino, who would have her eyes on another flavor of the week. It was a catastrophe waiting to happen.

A weary hand traced through her bubble-gum pink hair, forcing it back from her girl's eyes as she let out a small groan. It was 5am, she hadn't had a decent night's sleep for days, and the hospital was busier than ever. Thank-you Akatsuki.

'_Thank you indeed.'_ Even in her thought, Sakura had developed a sarcastic mannerism. People found it even more attractive – seeing her as a saucy young girl. That pissed her off more.

You see, Sakura had finally grown into a young woman. Her charisma and charm could shoot down any man she wanted to have, yet she only longed for Sasuke. It was a building thing, that had brought the girl to the verge of a mental break down. Bags hung under her once glamorous eyes and her pores were clogged beyond belief.

'_How the Hell does Tsunade-sama do it? … Stupid question. She drinks sake. Silly me.'_ A bitter resentment mixed with the girl's longing as she let her head fall onto the desk with a thud. Here Sakura was, researching and training while Tsunade slept – Sake bottle clutched in her hand.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura started to form the perfect images in her head. Naruto had grown into a handsome young man, though he was still quite the prankster. He was the polar opposite of quiet Hinata, though Sakura couldn't help but imagine them hand-in-hand. That left Kiba out of the picture. The surly boy had his eyes on Hinata, and had liked her for quiet a while. She could tell by the way he watched her as she danced ... Hinata was so into Naruto she was completely oblivious. A picture of Hinata resting her head on Kiba's shoulder as he held her protectively hit Sakura's mind. But what of Naruto? Then there was Ino ... Sakura had to admit, Ino and Kiba would make a good pair. She could see them now, meandering down a bach, into the sunset ...

Matchmaking was clearly not Sakura's forte. She realized that now, as both her eye lids grew heavy, and her head started to lean forward.

'_Can't wait to see what tomorrow brings … '_ She thought dully, as she finally let herself fall asleep.


End file.
